When Life Isn't Like It Should Be
by Hoey
Summary: Set in the future, Rory's life is dull and predictable, what happens when fate messes it up? All the sudden Rory's past comes back to bite her in the butt, and she discovers that all feelings weren't forgotten. PERMANENT HIATUS. Sorry.
1. Dresses, Phone calls and Hugs

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls; if I did things would be horribly different. Please don't sue me, the only thing I have, that you might actually want, is season 6 of Gilmore Girls on DVD :P But please don't sue me for that one. Everything you recognize is not mine.

A/N: This is my first GG fan fiction, I've written a lot of ER ones, so I'm not unfamiliar with writing. I'm a teeny tiny bit unreliable with updates, which is why I've already written up until chapter 4 of this story, which will mean that if you review there won't be very long in between updates. Please review, it's the only thing that keeps me on my toes, writing. This will eventually be a Rogan with mentions on JavaJunkie :)

Laerke xxxx

**1. Dresses, Phone calls and Hugs**

5 years. 5 years had gone by, and it was still absolutely impossible for her to get him out of her head. He had no right to haunt her memories like this, she was over him, past it, and she was better than this. Better than wallowing in self-pity 5 years after a break up, she was strong, independent. She didn't need him, didn't need anyone or anything. Maybe except for coffee.

'_Ah, the elixir of life.' _She thought as she walked past a coffee cart. Buying a large coffee she continued down the street. Passing small shops she went on without looking at them, she'd seen it all before.

First, when she moved to New York, everything had been exciting and new. She had been starting a new life, and she had enjoyed exploring the new parts of the town, getting to know it properly. But now, now New York was dull and grey. It was the same pattern everyday there was no variety.

She was used to the funny things that happened daily in Stars Hollow, Kirks funny business, Ms. Patty and Babette gossiping and her mom's quirky personality. God, did she miss her mom. Because of her work, Rory rarely did anything besides writing articles, and when she wasn't writing.. Well, she was either sleeping or eating.

Pulling out her cell phone; she quickly dialled an all too known number. Hearing it being picked up in the other end, she smiled at the greeting she received.

"Hello, you are speaking to the manager of the crack shack. Press one if you are my very hot coffee supplying husband; press two if you are my bookworm'ish, but very loveable daughter; press 3 if you are my mom, and in that case I am not home; press 4 if-"

"2" Rory cut off her mom.

"Oh, hello my bookworm'ish, but very loveable daughter." Her mother quoted herself. "How are things in the Big Apple?"

"Things in the Big Apple are splendid." Rory replied dryly.

"That bad, huh?" Her mom asked, knowing her too well.

"I suppose.." Rory answered tiredly. "Listen, mom, can I come home this weekend? I have it off anyways, and I thought that we could have a Gilmore movie night?"

"Argh! You were always the smart one, weren't you?" Her mother chuckled lightly. "I'll take care of the arrangements, just remember, I wanna hear all about what's been bugging you." The last part was a command, and Rory grinned into the phone. Her mom always had a way of getting it how she wanted it.

"Your words are my command" Rory said jokingly. "See you tomorrow." She added as an after thought.

"Take care sweets"

"Will do." Hanging up Rory put her phone back into her purse.

Feeling slightly better at the prospect of hanging out with her mother, Rory threw the now empty cup of coffee into a nearby trashcan. Walking the last couple of blocks towards the building, in which she worked, she managed to consume yet another coffee.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hello, Haley." Rory said, greeting her co-worker. "Did the research I gave you, help your article?" She asked as she settled down at her desk, opposite from Haley's.

"Yeah, thanks! You're a total life saver Rory!" Haley replied cheerily and send her a bright smile.

Attempting to smile back, Rory inwardly thanked all the fake smiles she'd had to muster, at her grandmother's parties. "Well, your welcome."

She turned on her computer and went through her mail, once she was done checking it she opened the article she'd been working on and started to type.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"I'm going out for some re-search," She announced to her boss' secretary. "Could you tell Mr. Parker?"

The secretary nodded at her and smiled. "Of course Ms. Gilmore."

"Thank you, I'll be back by 12.30." Rory said and gathered the necessary equipment that was needed.

Getting into a taxi Rory went through her bag, making sure that everything was there. She was just going to the public library, to look up some old paper articles on her subject, and then at 11.00 she'd be interviewing an important source in her story.

She worked for a small, but very popular newspaper in New York; it was independent, and not a part of any major publishing companies. The economy had been going slightly down the hill for the past couple of months, but so far Rory couldn't see why it wouldn't change for the better again.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Her life here was dull. After Yale she'd lost contact with almost all of her friends from there, only keeping contact with Paris and Doyle, who were now married with a son, and another on the way. She knew for a fact that Colin and Steph were engaged, and that Finn had finally settled down exclusively with Rosemary. But they hadn't talked since graduation. After her and Logan's split Colin and Finn had taken Logan's side, because despite how much they liked Rory, Logan was their best friend. Steph and Rosemary had tried to keep contact with both Rory and Logan, but eventually they had to give up on Rory, to be able to keep their own relationships with Colin and Finn.

Sure, she missed them, there didn't go a day by where she didn't regret her actions and how she reacted, not a day where she didn't miss Finn and his accent, or Colin and his comments. Not a day went by where she didn't miss her talk with Steph, or shopping trips with Rosemary. Not a day went by where she didn't miss _him. _

She hadn't meant what she said all those years ago, she really hadn't. But it was too late to take it back, she doubted that she'd ever see him again, so it annoyed the crap out of her, that she couldn't just let it go. After all he'd probably forgotten about her years ago. She'd just been another chapter of his life, it was over and now it was time to move onto the next chapter, or at least that was how she assumed he was thinking.

Lane, however, she'd never lost contact too. Quite frankly, Rory didn't even think she could have, even if she wanted to. A year after she got married to Zack she gave birth to their first-born baby, a beautiful boy named Cody. They'd had a hard time balancing tour life as rock stars with Cody at first, but had eventually worked it out. Hep Alien had gotten a record deal shortly after Lane gave birth to Cody, and had now made 2 albums and was working on the third. They were incredibly popular among teenagers and college students, and with their song they encouraged people to do the right thing. It was like each of their songs were a story in it self, and each story taught the listener an important lesson in life. While still sounding incredibly cool, of course.

As the taxi stopped, Rory was forced to leave memory lane and pay the cabdriver. She walked into the library, and quickly buried all of her thoughts in the back of her mind, and started re-searching.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Walking out of the elevator, Rory pulled out her now finished article from her purse. She been able to finish it on her laptop after interviewing her source, and printed it out on her way towards her boss' office.

As she walked towards the secretaries desk, she couldn't help but smile as she realized that Haley finally had pulled herself together, and gone and talked to Mark. It was no secret to Rory that Haley had had a smaller crush on him for months, and she was truly happy for her friend.

"Is Mr. Parker free?" Rory asked, directing her words at the secretary. As the secretary nodded, Rory knocked on her boss' door.

"Come on in." She heard his deep voice call on her.

Opening the door Rory gave a small smile before closing it behind her. "I have the article you assigned me done."

Nodding he held out his hand for her to place it in. As she did he skimmed over it and nodded again. "Very impressive work, as always, Ms. Gilmore."

"Thank you," was all Rory said. It wasn't unknown for Mr. Parker to give compliments, it happened rarely often, but when you got one, you should still take it with open arms.

"You can take the rest of the day off, enjoy your free weekend. I'll see you on Monday."

Nodding she thanked him again, and went to get her bag. She placed a couple of things from her desk in it, and headed for the elevator. Once she was out on the street her cell rang once again. Picking it up she heard her mothers voice before she even had time to say anything.

"Emily Gilmore has done it again!"

"Done what again, mom?" Rory asked, slightly tired.

"She has hijacked the two of us into the social circle of Hartford, ruined out Friday which we so convenient had gotten off from Friday night dinner, and ruined, most important of all the above, our movie night!" The annoyance, and not to mention dislike for her mother, was clear in the way her mother spoke.

"What?" Rory asked, slightly shocked.

"We, my darling daughter, are going to a Harvard get together, held by my mother, where we, my darling daughter, am expected to mingle because we, my darling daughter, are Gilmore's, and thereby hosting the party."

"No way!"

"Yes way, which leads me to my greeting: Emily Gilmore has done it again!"

"But no, we were supposed to have this weekend together, we haven't been together in two months!" Rory exclaimed.

"Don't even get me started on that! Listen, honey, I tried to get us out of it, I really did! But apparently it would look very bad if we weren't there, and who am I to cause shame over the Gilmore name?" Her mother asked sarcastically. "Anyways, the deal's sealed. There's no way of getting out of it."

"Okay, I guess if you put it that way." Rory sighed. "Hey, wait. We still have the rest of the weekend. We'll got to this stupid thing, mock their dresses and latest affairs behind their back, then we'll both go back to Stars Hollow, have dinner at Luke's since the food will clearly be un-eatable, and have the movie night on Saturday night instead."

"Wee! I knew there was a reason that you were my favourite daughter!" Her mother exclaimed happily.

"Mom, I'm your only daughter!" Rory pointed out.

"Young lady, haven't I taught you to take the compliments you can get?" Her mother teased.

"I'm hanging up now, mom. Bye!"

"Bye sweets."

"Love you."

"Love you too!" Shutting her phone she smiled slightly. Expect her mother to make her feel better.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Going trough her wardrobe for something to wear for the party, Rory ended up with nothing. Her dresses were getting old and had been worn far too many times for Emily Gilmore's liking. As it only was 13.30 she still had plenty of time to get ready, so she decided to go and shop for a new dress to wear.

Due to the fact that her car was still in the shop Rory decided to just walk, it was a nice day after all. However, what she saw as she neared the shop, nearly gave her a heart attack. There, right outside the shop, stood Finn and Rosemary, scanning the streets clearly looking for someone. She kept her head down, hoping that they didn't notice her, she didn't want them to recognize her, it would just lead to either a very uncomfortable situation, or her getting talked trash about. She didn't expect either one of the to talk down to her, but Finn was Logan's best friend, and despite the fact that he loved Rory dearly as a sister, he was far too loyal towards Logan. And Rosemary, despite her close relationship with Rory, would never risk to loose Finn over something as silly as that, she loved him far too much.

As though Rosemary and Finn wasn't enough, she noticed Colin and Steph walking towards them. They'd clearly arranged a meeting, seeing as they hugged and exchanged greetings. As the group moved into the dress store Rory debated her options. She could either find another shop to buy her dress in, and ignore the fact that this was the best shop in New York, or face her fear by going in there, and pray they didn't notice her.

She decided on the later and made her way towards the door, quickly checking that they were in no position to notice her. As long as she just found a couple of dresses quickly and slipped into one of the changing rooms she could stay in there and try on her dresses until they were gone again.

She hurried towards a rack of clothes. Grabbing different dresses, only checking that the size matched she went into the changing room without even looking at the dresses.

Sighing, she figured that it had gone pretty well, she hadn't gotten a glimpse of them, and odds were that they hadn't noticed her either.

Looking at the first dress it was a nice, but slightly boring cocktail dress. Trying it on she found it extremely nice; it was black with a V-cut neck, that didn't show off too much cleavage. The skirt in it had two layers, with a slightly "puffy" look to it. Generally the dress was very nice, but it was boring, and not quite the look she was aiming for.

The second dress was a pink strapless one, which literally made her look like a wannabe brunette Barbie doll. Quickly putting it away she reached for the next one, this one was a golden colour, it was strapless, and sat tight to her upper body, however, around her waist a ribbon was carefully placed, marking the point where the dress freely fell to around her knees. It was that sort of dress she would have worn when she was 21, but now, she was 28, and she was an adult, which meant that she had to dress as an adult. At least while she was at these things. The dress however made her skin glow like gold, and seemed to give her hair more life. The ribbon around her waist was an ice blue colour, bringing out her eyes. She decided to buy it anyways, not to wear for tonight, but for another Friday night dinner, or a party with her mom, that didn't require her to dress up too any sort of expectations.

The last dress was a black halter neck dress; it was made of satin and gave a pretty glow. It's looked pretty boring just hanging there, but once Rory slipped it on she knew it was the one. It was v-cut and the cut went down to just below her breasts, showing off plenty of cleavage. The dress sat tight until it reached her hips where it casually fell down, hugging each and every one of her curves. The dress stopped just below her knees, showing off plenty of legs, but the biggest shock came as she turned around, the dress was completely back less, exposing the pale skin of her back. The back of the dress was bare until just above her ass, where it sat tight around her hips before falling down. The dress was completely black, making her skin look even paler, her pale skin made her hair seem so much browner, and with the right jewellery, which she knew lay in her jewellery box, her eyes would be brought out as well. It was elegant and sexy, without being slutty.

As she was about to slip it off her phone rang once again. Fumbling with her purse she finally managed to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked automatically.

"Hey Ror," the person in the other end said.

"Oh, hey Jess."

"Hey, look, I just wanted to ask if you were going to your mothers this weekend? You mentioned something about it and Sarah and I was sorta wondering if you'd be there.." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Rory chuckled slightly at Jess' obvious nervousness. "Yes, Jess, I'm going to my mother's, you and Sarah have the place complete for yourself." She smiled into the phone, she was happy that Jess finally had found someone he wanted to share his life with.

"Okay, good. I'll see you later, Ror.. Are you coming home before going to your mothers?"

"Yeah, we have a society function we need to attend to, so I'm out shopping for a dress now.. I'll be back to change and get ready, but besides that the apartment will be yours to do whatever you want."

"Ok, I'll see you Ror.. Say hi to Luke and Lorelai for me, will ya?"

"Of course.." Hanging up Rory slipped off her dress, and changed into her own clothes. She let the two dresses that she wasn't buying hang in the changing room, while grabbing the other two.

She'd completely forgotten that Steph, Colin, Finn and Rosemary were in the shop as well, until she literally bumped into Rosemary, due to the fact the neither was looking where they walked

"Oh, god. I'm so sorr-" Rory started, but stopped mid-word, as she noticed who she bumped into.

"Rory?!" Rosemary asked, too shocked to actually believe that it was her.

"Hey Rose, have you found anyth-" Steph asked, but cut herself off, like Rory had, as she noticed the identity off the other girl. The three girls didn't say anything, just stood there, in shock and silence.

"Steph, Rose?" Colin and Finn called, not knowing whom the girls had run into.

"We're here.." Steph said, slightly hesitating. She seemed to come over the shock faster than Rosemary and Rory.

As Finn and Colin came into view they both stopped abruptly, as they noticed Rory. Rory felt as a dear caught in the headlights, she had four people starring at her, and it was making her awfully self-conscious.

She looked at all of them at turn. Rosemary looked like she was slowly coming over seeing Rory, and nonetheless bumping into her, Steph was wearing a slightly nervous smile, as though she was afraid what Rory's reaction would be. Finn starred at her, most likely not believing what was starring him in the face, and Colin was wearing a serious expression, as though he was going through the pro's and con's of seeing her again. And herself, she was pretty sure she just looked shocked, and probably slightly uncomfortable, because that was how she felt.

Unable to take the silence anymore Rory led out a sigh, and opened her mouth to speak, only to nearly be knocked over as Steph threw her hands around her neck and gave her a tight hug. Not long after Rosemary joined, and hugged Rory as well. Slightly taken aback Rory couldn't hug them back, due to her hands being occupied by her purse and dresses. Finally the two girls led go of her, and the serious expression on Colin's face, along with the disbelieving one on Finn's was replaced by small smiles.

Finally gaining the courage to speak, Rory bit her lip before speaking. "Hey.." The word lingered in the air, slowly being sucked in by both parties.

**Please review, any questions or concerns or ideas for improvement is welcomed. Review, it would make my day, even if it were just to say update. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update ;P**


	2. People from the past and drunken I knows

A/N: Oh, my. I'm overwhelmed to say at least. You reviews really did make my day, and I hope that you'll continue to review. I couldn't find Finn, Rosemary and Steph's last names, so I made some up, sorry. I'm just gonna comment on your reviews:

_shelly112, MAC-and-ACE, gilmoreluver08, Moelli, Talim, Baker 3: _Thank you, you guys rock!

_Lacheis: _Special thanks to you, your reply made me smile for an hour :P

_Girlygirl1212:_ Logan makes an appearance in this chapter :) Thanks for the review.

_Cosmopolitan:_ That is for me to know, and you to find out. I'm sorry; I'd be giving too much away. Thank you for reviewing.

_Ana:_ I'll stop using military time, sorry. I'm European, so that's what I've learned.. I picked up AM/PM a while ago however, so I'll do that from now on. Thanks for the review.

_Erica:_ I can't tell you why yet, it's going to play an important role in later chapters. It's an AU fight I've made up, everything happened in s.6 except Partings. None of s.7 happened, because I haven't seen it yet. Rory is single, nothing but friendship is between Rory and Jess. Thank you for reviewing.

_Surfprincess982:_ Thanks for the review, you'll have to look down to see whether or not he's gonna walk in.

_Natyroganlover:_ Sorry to disappoint. But no, no baby. Thank for the review though.

_Nanna:_ Thanks, you're the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, why would I be writing fan fictions when I could just add it to the show?

**2. People From the Past and Drunken 'I know's'**

"_Hey.."_

Seconds after the word had been spoken four cell phones began to ring, as on cue. Rory watched as each picked up their respective phones and started talking. Catching Steph's eye, Rory waved slightly and turned around to pay for the dresses, before leaving the store.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Laying her outfit for the night out on her bed, Rory went through her run in with the gang, for the 10th time. The black dress she'd pursued earlier lay on her bed, along with a pair of black classic heels. She then walked into her bathroom and turned on the warm water. Slipping off her robe she stepped under the water. She loved the feeling of the water hitting her body, it made her feel free and without any worries, it allowed her to really think thing through.

What did it mean? The hug, the smiles, everything. Had they missed her? How was Logan, did he miss her as much as she missed him? Probably not. Washing her hair with a strawberry scented shampoo she inhaled the smell. She felt completely relaxed, but she knew she had to go out of the shower, seeing as she'd be late if she didn't.

Wrapping a towel around her, she dried her body and hair, before walking back into her bedroom, and slipping on the dress. It looked just as great as it had earlier that day. She curled her hair and allowed it to fall freely past her shoulders; she put a silver clip with fake diamonds to hold her bangs at place. Moving on to her make up, she applied eyeliner and mascara, along with a cool blue eye shadow, a pink blush on her cheeks and a natural red lip-gloss. From her jewellery box she found a sapphire necklace, the chain was of silver and on each side of the ice blue sapphire was two small diamonds. She found a pair of matching earrings and a matching bracelet. She also slipped on a sapphire ring, with two diamonds on each side of the square cut stone. She loved the set, this ice blue colour of the sapphires, made her eyes fiery and come to life. She'd received it from her father on her 25th birthday.

She found a black purse, and putted various make up articles, along with her cell phone and wallet in it. She then moved onto her closet and took a couple of t-shirts along with a cardigan and a pair of jeans, and placed them in a sports bag. Rory then proceeded to pack her toothbrush, hairbrush and various other things she'd need.

When the bag was packed she slipped on her long black coat, and sat down on her bed. The heels that she'd be wearing were very classic. The heel it self was long, slender and silver, while the rest of the shoe was black. The edge of the shoe was cut off, leaving it open toed, the shoe left most of her foot uncovered, stopping right where her toes started, and not touching anything besides the under part of her foot until it reached her heel, a thin ribbon was bound around her ankle to keep the shoe in place. She'd gotten them from her mom at the 23rd birthday, because, as her mother put it, every girl needed a black pair of Jimmy Choo's.

As the shoes were placed safely on her feet, she took the sports bag and her purse and walked out of her bedroom.

Once she entered the living room, she saw Jess sitting there with Sarah. Her and Jess had shared an apartment the last 4 years, nothing romantic, just friends. She quickly said goodbye to both of them, as she was a little late. She took the elevator down, and took Jess' car.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

She arrived at her grandparents just early enough to be there before the guests, noticing that her mother was already there she left her sports bag in the car, and hurried in. As she rang the doorbell a maid came to open, and accepted her coat. She found the way to her mom, Luke and her grandparent's herself upon hearing the argument they were having.

"For heavens sake Lorelai, you're a grown up woman! Why do you insist on bringing something so immature?" Her grandmother's voice echoed from the dining room.

"Because, mom, if I didn't I wouldn't be me, now would I?" Came her mom's sarcastic reply. "And besides, it's not like I was planning to let then see it anyways."

"Listen, Emily, it's not a big deal, the guests will arrive shortly, let it go." Her grandfather interrupted. She walked into the room and immediately noticed what had alarmed her grandmother. Her mom was wearing a pretty coffee coloured dress, but her purse she'd brought was black, big, and with the words: I wanna kiss you, in screaming red.

"Hello grandma, grandpa, mom and Luke" She said giving each a hug.

"Hello Rory, you look absolutely lovely. And what a wonderful purse, you see that Lorelai? Rory brought a nice black purse." Her Grandmother said.

"Yes, I see the purse, but you see, " her mom said, as if talking to a child, "Rory and I agreed that it was my turn to bring the fun flask, in case that the bar only served those awful 'Rory's' from the 21st birthday party, and my fun flask was a little too big to fit in my small purses."

"Lorelai-" Her grandmother started, but Rory interrupted her.

"I think the purse looks wonderful Grandma." She then turned to her mother and whispered: "You didn't bring the fun flask, did you?"

Shaking her head her mother replied "No, I just wanted to get back at her for ruining our Friday!"

Rory smiled. "Good, there's my little peace maker!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

All the guest had arrived and it was time to mingle. Her mom and Luke went in one direction and she went in another. It was going fine, the fake smile was upon her lips, and everybody seemed to be having a good time. However, as she was done saying hello to Mr. And Mrs. Ravage, her eyes fell upon two couples and a person she did not feel like saying hello to. She knew, however, that her grandmother would kill her if she avoided them for the rest of the evening, so putting on her society mask she walked towards them.

"Mr. McCrae, Ms. Varraness, nice to see you both, and I must say congratulations on the engagement." She said greeting Colin and Steph politely. They looked at her shocked, but as Steph was about to say something Rory moved on. "Mr. Thompson, Ms. Maness, you look wonderful tonight." She said to Finn and Rosemary, who like Colin and Steph just stared at her. "And Mr. Huntzberger nice to see you as well. Enjoy your evening." And with that she turned around and walked away as fast as humanly possible in her heels.

He'd been there. She'd seen him. _Him!_ Thoughts kept racing around her head, it was ridiculous, things were over 5 years ago, and she shouldn't still be getting butterflies in her stomach every time he was present. Thank god she managed to act like her grandmother, and not allowing any kind of interaction between them. What had happened earlier that day with Steph and Rosemary was just a mistake; they'd probably been drunk and thought she was someone else, when they hugged her.

Rory quickly went searching for her mother and found her at the bar, drinking.

"Give me a double of whatever she's drinking!" She ordered the bartender, referring to her mothers drink.

"Helloooo my daughter.." Her mother half said, half slurred, Rory could tell that se was slightly drunk. As the bartender handed her, her drink she gulped it down in one sip.

"One more!" She ordered. "And hello to you too mom." She could already feel how the alcohol was going through her body.

"So, fruit of my loins, did you come to join mommy dearest, or is something bugging you?" Her mother asked.

"Well, both. Colin and Steph is here-" Her mother faked a gasp. "As are Rosemary and Finn-" again her mother faked a gasp. "And Logan is here" Rory finished, watching her mothers expression.

"Oh," was all she said. "Let's find Emily and get the hell outta here!"

"Hear, hear!" Rory exclaimed, drowning the last part of her third drink. She was already feeling tipsy, if not completely drunk, it had been some strong stuff her mother had been drinking, and 3 doubled of that, sorta did that to you. The two of them tried to walk, but ended up clinging to the bar chairs, laughing hysterically. Luckily nobody noticed them, being to preoccupied with their own things, nobody but Luke, that is.

Rory and Lorelai had already discovered that walking was not an option for them, hence the fact that they were clinging to chairs while laughing.

"You two ready to get home?" Luke questioned, and as both Rory and Lorelai nodded he slipped each arm around their waist, holding them up, so that they could walk steadily.

"Listen Emily," he said as he approached her. "Both Lorelai and Rory are tired after a long day of work, we're going to head home now."

"Well, okay then." Emily said, seeing her defeat.

"We'll leave Rory's car here, and she'll be back to pick it up sometime on Sunday" Luke added, knowing that Rory was in no state to drive home.

"Very well, have a safe drive."

"We will, good bye Emily."

"Goodbye Luke, Lorelai, Rory."

"Bye mom." Lorelai said, being careful not to start slurring her words.

"Yeah, bye Grandma." Rory chimed in.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Once they were outside the house, Lorelai and Rory half walked, half stumbled their way towards the car, on their own as Luke went to get Rory's bag from the car.

"And the look on her face!" Rory drunkenly laughed.

"I know!" Her mom laughed with her.

"And the way she talked!"

"I know!"

"I'm hungry!"

"I know!"

"And thirsty!"

"You just drank, I don't even wanna know how many amounts of alcohol!" Luke broke in, catching up with them, Rory's bag in his hand.

"I know!" Lorelai said again.

"I need to pee!" Rory whined.

"I know!" Lorelai said again.

"How could you possibly know that?" Luke asked, but both girls ignored him as they got into the back seats of the jeep, while Luke took the front.

"This car is comfy!"

"I know!"

"Why did they have come tonight?" Rory whined.

"I know!" Her mom continued.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed and hit her mom in the back of her head.

"Aw! Yes? Yes, what?" Her mom asked, breaking out of the 'I know' thing, she'd had going on.

"Why did they have to come tonight?"

"'Cause they are rich and snobby, and about to inherit a fortune" Luke answered.

"My man said it perfectly!" Lorelai exclaimed, and smiled sweetly at Luke. "You are so getting laid tonight!" She added as an afterthought.

"Mom!" Rory yelled, covering her ears.

Well, this was chapter 2, thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. As I said in last chapter: The more reviews the quicker update :) So, push the button!


	3. Countdowns for coffe, mother to daugther

**A/N: Okay, I don't even have words for what I feel…. Wow that was absolutely incredible, the reviews I mean. I have never, never, gotten that many reviews for any story I've done. Thank you all. If anyone would like to beta me, just let me know. I'm sorry about the lack of Rogan-ness in this chapter, it's mostly meant as a filler.**

**_Nanna_: Thank you. No you didn't mention it, but thank you hon!**

_**MAC-and-ACE, Sarah, Swade66, Whit, javaaddict, Gilmorecrazed2010, rogans rock, Phantomlover05, cuteiris, AlwaysHoldingOn, Lena**:_** Thank you**

**_Gilmoreluver08_: Thank you. I'm glad you liked the Rory pulling an Emily part.**

**_Natyroganlover_: Nah. Actually I'm very bad at updating, but the chapter was already written, and I wanted to get it posted. She didn't even give anyone of them a chance to talk to her; it wasn't because they didn't want to. Thank you for reviewing.**

**_Lisa_: The flashback is already written, have been for a while. I'm waiting, however, for the right moment to put it in. Thank you.**

**_Ba_: Thank you. Rogan events will be coming up. Next chapter will mean Rogan interaction, and the fifth chapter is only Rogan this far.**

**_Curley-Q_: Thank you; glad you liked the scene ;)**

**_Chicady103_: Thank you! More Logan will be in chapter 4 and 5.. And the rest of the story :P**

**_Lancheis_: Thank you. Finn was pretty shocked, and Rory didn't exactly give anyone of them a chance to chase after her. It works best for the story if conversations between them wait. Lorelai's drinking was just typical society-function-I-wanna-escape kinda thing.**

**_Sami Shine_: Thank you. I promise nothing, but chapter 5 is looking good on the Rogan part.**

**_Hopes2High_: Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't thank you in last chapter, I didn't receive your review until after I'd submitted the chapter.**

**_Coffeeaddict1515_: They don't hate Rory, none of them do. They just haven't talked to her in 5 years, judging by the first chapter they missed her!**

**_Chocoholic4824_: I didn't know it's been done before. Oh, well. Thank you.**

**_Iyasunflower_: She called them by their first name because she treated them no different then any other person in the room. She acted as though she'd never met them before, because she didn't want to face what meeting them would bring.**

**One thing: Up until chapter 5 things have been written sort of from Rory's POV, does anybody want me to change to Logan's?**

**3. Countdowns for coffee, Mother to Daughter talks and Insane Ice cream Dreams.**

"Rise and shine, fruit of my loins!" Lorelai exclaimed loudly, as she walked into her daughter's room, and pulled the curtains to the side, letting the sunshine brighten the room.

"Urgh!" Was all Rory said, covering her ears.

"A new day has arrived!" Her mother continued.

"Shut. Up! " Rory growled.

"New possibilities and new experiences!"

"Go to hell! I hate you!" She said and threw a pillow after her mom.

"Oh, I love you too."

"You are too loud!"

"New things to see and do!"

"How come you're so happy? I'm hung over as hell, I thought you were as well!"

"Well, daughter dearest, that's the wonder of Luke's coffee, it can cure just about anything." Her mother smiled brightly. "And an aspirin, of course" she added, gesturing to the bedside table.

Rory looked to her side where a bottle of water and an aspirin was placed. She quickly drowned the aspirin before turning to her mother. "So, you said something about coffee."

Nodding her mother grinned; she grabbed Rory by the hand, and practically dragged her out of the bed. "Throw on some clothes, hurry, we're leaving for breakfast and coffee in 10 minutes." Her mother yelled happily. Rory winced slightly as her mother's yells hit her, but it wasn't as bad as it first has been, as she felt the aspirin kick in.

10 minutes later they were walking towards Luke's, so far Rory had greeted various members of Stars Hollow, and promised each and every one of them that's she'd visit more often.

"So," her mom said, breaking the comfortable silence that had lingered between the two. "You gonna tell me what's been bugging you?"

"In general, or about yesterday?"

"Both."

"I guess.."

"You wanna wait till we have food and coffee?" Her mother suggested.

"Yes, please!" Rory said gratefully, as her mom slipped her arm around her shoulder, and they continued walking together. As they walked into Luke's they quickly spotted Luke arguing with Taylor.

"I don't care what you think, I don't care what you want, and I am not going to sell you the diner Taylor!"

"But, Luke, don't you see the profits? I just wanna put the Soda shop and diner together.. And obviously you wont go into business together, so I thou-"

"Taylor. No! So. Get. OUT!" Luke said through gritted teethes, yelling the last word.

"Fine, fine. Contact me if you change your mind." Taylor sighed in defeat as he left the diner, shaking his head.

Meanwhile Rory and Lorelai had taken place at a table and had watched the entire thing, as was it the circus. "So, what can I get you two?" Luke asked, as he was standing by their table, after kissing Lorelai in greeting.

"I'll have an omelette with cheddar cheese and bacon, extra bacon on the side and two piece of buttered toast." Lorelai said.

"But there's already bacon in the omelette, why do you want it on the side as well?" Luke asked.

"Oh, and, of course, a large cup of coffee." She continued, ignoring Luke's comment.

"Don't fight it Luke, you're not going to win, " Rory said as she saw Luke opening his mouth. "I'll have 3 chocolate chip pancakes, with scramble eggs and bacon on the side, along with a piece of buttered toast and a large coffee."

Luke sighed in defeat, before mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like: "The stuff is gonna kill you one day."

Grinning, Lorelai turned towards her daughter. "So, daughter dearest, talk."

"Well, it's just always the same, you know? Each day I get up, I go to work, I get back from and I go to bed. There's no variety, I hate that my life has gotten this predictable! I mean I bet I even do the stuff right on the clock, every day! If you were a stalker, all you had to do was to follow me around a couple of days, and you'd know where I was and when. I mean, it's not like here, where everybody is so crazy, that something exciting is bound to happen, and there's never the carnivals or anything.. And I really, really hate that I never have time to come here, and visit you and the town and Luke!"

Right as his name was mentioned Luke came with their food, and then poured them thir coffee. As he left again Rory took the cup in her hand and smelled the wonderful smell. She took a sip of it and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the world's best coffee again.

"Wow, kiddo, what is it? Like 2 months since you last had Luke's?"

"No, 2 months, 3 week, 5 day.. But who's counting?" Rory said shrugging it a way, as if it was nothing.

"Not you, that's for sure." Her mother teased as she dug into her food. "But back to our conversation, that we were having before we were so nastily interrupted!" She said sending a disgusting look at Luke.

"Mom, he was bringing us coffee _and_ food! Rule number 24 in the Gilmore Girls' rulebook: Never talk bad about a person who brought you coffee _and_ food, until _at least_ 1 hour after the bringing found place!" Rory said, lecturing her mom.

"I suppose I can overlook it for another hour.." Her mom said, still not feeling all too happy about it. "So on with the story kiddo!"

"Ok well, yesterday after you called me and told me about the party I realized that I was out of dresses, so I decided to go buy one, but.." she stopped dramatically and took a bite of her pancakes.

"But what?" her mom asked eager to know more of the story.

"But guess who stood outside the shop?"

"Um.. Santa Clause? U2? The Queen of England?"

"Rosemary and Finn." Rory stated, while taking yet another bite of her pancakes.

"Get outta here!" Her mom exclaimed.

"Nope. And, oh, this gets better" She added just for the effect, despite everything she was kinda enjoying in this. "Up to them walk Colin and Steph! And of course I freak."

"Naturally" Her mom nodded.

"What should I do? It's the best store in the freaking city, so I end up going in there, find my dress, and completely forget that they're there."

"Oh-oh" Her mom said, hearing where it was leading.

"And, of course, I literally bump into Rose, where after I proceed to startle Steph, Colin and Finn into silence. And of course I couldn't take the silence anymore so I'm about to open my mouth, but the Steph and Rose hug me. They hug me, and Colin and Finn just smile at me, and I feel completely shocked."

"Naturally." Her mom said again.

"Anyways, once they peeled them self off me I say hey." She ended her story and pancakes, where after she started on the scramble eggs and toast.

"Hey, you can't leave me hanging here!" Her mother exclaimed. "You say hey and what?"

"I say hey, and all their god darn cell phones ring at the same time. I swear, it was like being part of a weirdly planned horror movie; it was just too perfectly timed. Anyways, I pay for my dresses and leave the shop."

"Wait," her mom stopped her mid bite, "you said dresses? You bought more than one?"

"God, mom, the things you value!" Rory said, shaking her head. "Yes, I bought another one."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You have the list?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"I have the list." Rory clarified.

"Everything's on the list?"

"Everything's here."

"You wrote the pink stuffed elephant on the list?"

"I wrote the pink stuffed ele- what!?"

"Haha! Gotcha!" Her mom, laughed.

"Mom! Not fun!"

"Hey, I was just checking if you were paying attention.. Which, I might point out, you weren't!"

"Still, not fair!"

"Nobody ever said life was fair."

"Have you been watching Days of Our Lives again?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Maybe.."

"Mom! You know that show makes you cheesy!"

"I just wanted to find out whether or not Hope and Brady discovered that their son, was indeed, not their son!" Her mother justified her action.

"You could just have googled it! It's a way old episode anyways."

"But!" Her mom said, not being able to come up with a working excuse. The two of them entered Doose's, stocking up for tonight's movie night. "Whatever." Her mother sighed in defeat. "It won't happen again."

"Good girl!" Rory said jokingly.

"Anyways, you say, I grab, you check?"

"Of course, you ready?"

"Uhu" Lorelai nodded.

"Marshmallows."

Lorelai grabbed two large bags and grinned. "Got it."

Rory checked it of the list and went on to the next item. "Popcorn, salt, sweet and buttered and lot's of chips"

Her mother grabbed the items and they moved along the isle.

"Ding Dongs?"

"Check."

"Pop tarts, various kinds"

"Check."

"Gummy worms and loads of other kind of candies."

"Check"

"Insane amounts of chocolate."

"Check."

"Coke."

"Check."

"Coffee."

"Not check.. We'll have to go to Luke's for that."

"Ice cream."

"Yes, daughter dearest, what are we gonna pick this time?"

"Hey mom, you think we can overdo the combo of '04? I mean Ben and Jerry sure has made some good ice cream since then."

"I say we try."

"**Chocolate Fudge Brownie?" **

**"Of course" Lorelai said and grabbed it from the cooler.**

**"Chocolate Therapy"**

"So much chocolate that we'll almost die? How could I refuse?"

"**Coffee Coffee BuzzBuzzBuzz?" **

**"How could I say no? It's coffee, it's ice cream, it's the worlds two greatest things put together!"**

**"Phish Food?"**

**"Absolutely."**

**"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough?"**

**"Oh, no! Did I mention I had a dream about this?"**

**"No, but do tell!"**

**"Well, there I was, eating Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and all of a sudden it starts melting, it's getting bigger, it starts to fill my house! It's almost to the ceiling, and I wanna swim out, so that I won't drown in Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, but I can't cause my foot's stuck in a piece of cookie dough!"**

**"Well, what did you do?" Rory asked her mom.**

**"Nothing, 'cause I woke up."**

**"Oh, I take it that's a 'no' to Cookie Dough?"**

**"A most definite no!"**

**"Can we take New York Super Fudge Chunk instead then?"**

**"Absolutely sweetheart!"**

**"Are we good then?"**

**"I think we are. All we need now is coffee, two of Luke's cheese burger with chilli fries and a large pepperoni, extra cheesy, pizza."**

**"Well, let's go then!" Rory smiled at her mom, this weekend was just what she needed.**

A/N2: As I said, a filler. Please review it would make my day. The more reviews the faster the update is :P If anyone have an idea for this fic feel free to PM me 


End file.
